Todo por Ti
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: Matt se encuentra en el hospital luego de un accidente. Tai y sus amigos están aguardando en la Sala de Espera. Mientras Taichi recuerda alguno de los mejores momentos con su novio TAITO


**Fic de: **Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Digimon no son míos… sino que pertenecen a **Akiyoshi Hongo **- creo - y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a… Contiene Mpreg, hombre emabarazdo.

**Notas de Autor: **Esto es resultado de un sueño que tuve en el cual se me reveló todo el fic, jajajaja, si hay algo malo o que no quedó claro no duden en decirlo en review. Este fic, está dedicado a todos ustedes que me leen, por que este fic simboliza mi cuarto año subiendo fanfic's. Hace cuatro años, en esta fecha subí, por primera vez una de mis historias, estaba bastante mal escrita, pero aún así gente me leyó y como agradecimiento por su apoyo y el de ustedes es que conmemoro este hecho, recordando esa fecha tan especial.

**Nombre: Todo para ti**

**Capítulo: 1**

No podía dejar de dar vueltas por la sala de espera del hospital. Se revolvió los cabellos antes de tomar asiento al lado de Sora, quien le intentó tranquilizar con caricias en su espalda. Él sabía que era su culpa, nunca debió dejarlo partir con sus ex-compañeros de la banda, jamás debió permitir que fuera a esa fiesta esa noche. Sin poder resistir estar más sentado, volvió a ponerse de pie, empezando a dar vueltas nuevamente, agotando la poca paciencia que tenía la pelirroja.

Sintieron los pasos rápidos por uno de los pasillos, se detuvo y ahí vió a Takeru, mal vestido - lo había despertado, para darle la noticia -, al parecer había corrido desde no-sabe-dónde hasta ese lugar. Interrogó a ambos con la mirada, pero ninguno de los dos sabía algo más desde que lo ingresaron. El rubio se sentó al lado de la única mujer, hasta el momento, y la abrazó sabiendo que ella estaba reteniendo las lágrimas, lágrimas que dejó correr al ser acurrucada en los brazos del menor.

Taichi se dejó caer nuevamente al lado de Sora y le abrazó tratando de calmarla, no había caído en el dolor de la chica desde que había llegado, era ella quien había visto el accidente, pues regresaba a su casa después de una cansada noche de estudio y trabajo, había sido ella la que llamo una ambulancia y quien le había dado aviso a él.

El padre de Yamato aún no llegaba, pareciera que el más rápido había sido él y y el pequeño - ya no tanto - Takeru.

-. ¡Diablos! - gritó, alterando la relativa calma que se había formado, la enfermera que estaba por ahí por cualquier caso - llámese desmayos, ataques de histeria o hiperventilación - les miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Al poco rato llegaron familiares de los otros Teenage Wolves - la banda que Yamato lideraba a sus trece-catorce años -, uno había recibido un feo golpe en su cabeza dejándole inconsciente; los otros dos, en un intento de proteger al rubio, habían recibido mayor daño físico, pero nada muy grave que los dejara al borde de la vida, así como se encontraba él.

El castaño no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos, a pesar que las estaba conteniendo, y resbalaran por sus mejillas. ¡Esto no era justo! ¿Por qué justo a él? los tres se preguntaban lo mismo. Tai se sumergió en un mar de recuerdos...

Era en esa época donde no contaban con más de diez años, cuando se enfrentaban a Myotismon en el centro de Odaiba, en realidad a VennonMyotismon. Ese era un recuerdo tan claro para Tai, como si lo hubiese vivido el día anterior y no hace practicamente ya 11 años atrás, aquel momento en que, por primera vez, le tomaba la mano a Yamato. En ese momento, VenonMyotismon estaba siendo atacado por Metalgarurumon y Wargreymon, pero era inútil. Gennai había hablado algo sobre una profecia "Cientos de Murciélagos cubrirán los cielos, una gran multitud aclamara al rey Digimon Empiterno. Justo cuando el número de la bestia se cumpla el rey Digimon Empiterno aparecerá y tomará forma de monstruo. Los ángeles estarán destinados a lanzar una flecha de Luz y de Esperanza a los seres queridos de sus amos y ocurrirá un milagro"

Cuando descubrieron a lo que se refería la última parte, él miró los ojos azules de Matt.

-. ¿Qué piensas, Tai? - le había preguntado él.

-. Seguramente debe ser eso. Kari!

-. Tk! - ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-. Ordena a Angewomon que me lanze una flecha de Luz

-. Y Angemon me lanze una flecha de Esperanza

-. Así como dice la profecía - los pequeños se mostraron temerosos al ver lo que sus hermanos le pedían

-. Si nosotros - habló la niña - hacemos eso

-. Morirán, es muy arriesgado!! - concluyó Tk

-. Por su puesto que no, ¿verdad, Tai? - el castaño asintió.

-. Está bien - Kari apoyó con seguridad a su hermano -. Te daré de mi Luz

-. Y yo mi esperanza - tanto en Angewomon como Angemon aparecieron flechas en sus manos - ¡Lanzen esas flechas a nuestros hermanos! Creamos en los milagros - los ángeles se miraron coincidiendo en pensamiento. Tai escuchó como Gabumon le pedía a Matt que no se arriesgara y luego a Agumon pidiéndole lo mismo.

-. Tu sabes que el arriesgarme es mi profesión, Agumon.

-. Ahora dejen que nosotros nos encarguemos - Secundó el rubio, luego le miró - ¿Tienes Miedo?

-. No tengo miedo. No, estoy mintiendo.

-. Yo también tengo miedo - posó su mano sobre la de Tai, que en ese momento pudo dar cuenta de la calidez que emanaba ésta, a pesar de los guantes que le separaban - Toma mi mano para que no huya en el último momento.

-. Lo mismo digo yo, sujétame fuerte. - Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda en el momento que Mat apretó su mano a la suya, pero en ese momento lo aludió al torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo, debido a la situación.

-. Que ocurra un milagro - dijeron los ángeles antes de lanzar las flechas y que estas se incrustaran en ellos iluminándolos, logrando así la última Digievolución.

Volvió al presente al sentir como alguien más se sentaba a su lado, era Joe el que había llegado. Se cruzó de piernas y apoyó una de sus manos en la espalda encorvada de Tai.

-. Estará bien - le dijo casi susurrando -, tu sabes que es fuerte, ambos lo son.

Sí, su Matt era fuerte, no tan sólo fisicamente - y eso él lo sabía más que bien, por las múltiples golpizas que se habían dado de niños y adolescentes, también - sino emocionalmente hablando. Atrás había quedado el recuerdo de un Yamato solitario - y autista, ejem - y esa pseudo-depresión que le embargaba desde el divorcio de sus padres, poco a poco, él junto a los demás niños elegidos de su época, habían corroborado para que el rubio, que se encontraba siendo atentido por médicos ahora, hubiera forjado con seguridad una alta autostima.

A su cabeza llegó el recuerdo de Sora contándole cómo había encontrado a Matt antes de la pelea con Piedmon, sumergido en aquella oscuridad que cubría su honesto corazón. Le había dicho que mucho le había costado sacarle de la cabeza que él era menos que Tai, que resultaba ser él el único buen hermano para Takeru. Gabumon, años después, le contó su versión de la historia de cuando Ishida se largó solo, logrando separar al grupo. Supo cuán difícil fue la situación para ambos y cómo poco a poco, con mucho trabajo del digimon - y de Sora en el momento exacto - había logrado sacar al rubio de su hundimiento.

Después de los momentos vividos en el digimundo, ellos habían mantenido constante contacto, mucho más que con cualquiera de los otros seis, se veían casi a diario y por lo mismo las discusiones eran la orden del día. Día a día, él veía como Matt se convertía en un adolscente carismático y despreocupado, sufrió toda la transcisión del rubio de "armónica-bajo" como el moreno le había denominado a esos meses en que Yamato había alegado y pataleado para que su padre le comprara un bajo y algo con qué aprender a tocar. Al final el Sr. Ishida le había pagado la mitad del costo del bajo, por lo cual su rubio amigo tuvo que pagar el resto, lo acompañó a conseguir empleo y no se demoró mucho en tenerlo - es que con esa cara, era difícil decirle que no -, sin saber cómo, él terminó trabajando junto a él, se veía ridículo con ese uniforme de comida rápida en la que los contrataron.

-. Gabumon está en camino - habló koushiro, había llegado hace unos momentos y ahora le tendía una taza de café, él la tomó y bebió un pequeño sorbo.

-. ¡Ah! - entró el rubio a su departamento - Ya veré ese bajo en mis manos.

-. Por lo menos tu tienes un motivo para seguir trabajando.

-. Pero no me ibas a dejar solo en ese estanque de chicas pirañas ¿Verdad? - preguntó sacando un par de refrescos de la nevera para luego extenderle uno a Tai.

-. ¡Ja! Como si a ti te molestase estar rodeado de chicas - comentó luego de tomar un sorbo a su refresco, cuando realizó en su compañero se había quedado dormido con la lata entre sus manos, se la sacó y acomodó en el suelo; tal movimiento hizo que el cuerpo de Matt se fuera hacia un lado quedando apegado a su hombro.

En ese momento no entendió por qué se había colocado tan nervioso al tener el cuerpo de Matt tan cerca del suyo, hoy podía decir que había sido ése el primer indicio de su enamoramiento hacia él.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le formase en el rostro al recordar dicha situación, momentos como ese se repitieron durante todo el tiempo que le tomó a su rubio amigo obtener el dinero para su bajo. Aquel había sido un verano inolvidable, pues fue en ese tiempo que ambos afianzaron sus lazos.

-. Tai!! Tai!! - gritó por los pasillos su rubio amigo. Esta era una de las pocas veces que le veía tan emocionado.

-. Sucede algo?? - preguntó él, alistándose para el entrenamiento de fútbol

-. El director aprobó el proyecto. Los Teenegers Wolf tocarán el próximo mes!! - le puso un folleto frente al rostro del moreno indicando el nombre del grupo que había formado hace algún tiempo atrás.

-. Y para eso me tienes que gritar?? - preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios y una sentimiento extraño en su pecho.

-. Solo quería que fueses el primero en saber - replicó con algo de resentimiento en su voz, cuando realizó en la hora se apartó rápidamente de Tai alegando que se le hacía tarde para el ensayo de su primer concierto.

El gimnasio de la escuela estaba repleta de jonvencitas que escucharían por primera vez a su ídolo encima de un escenario. Él estaba cerca y por el medio rodeado de sus amigos, los más cercanos eran TK y Sora. Su voz se escuchaba por todo el recinto mientras acariciaba con sus largos dedos las cuerdas del bajo que tanto les había costado comprar. Sus ojos ojos brillaban al igual que los propios, no podía creer la visión que tenía en ese momento de él, algo en su pecho saltó al percatarse de lo bello que se veía Matt bajo tantas luces de distintas colores, cantando con tanta pasión.

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos al recordar ese momento, ya que fue en ese lugar que tuvo su primera sospecha de lo que sentía por su amigo, era algo más que amistad.

Continuará

Hay algunos diálogos sacados de la serie, y cambié algunos hechos para mi conveniencia

Se despide

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J. alias Mito

INICIADO: Viernes 19 de diciembre del 2008, 22.35

FINALIZADO: Viernes 17 de abril del 2009, 21.57


End file.
